Your Name: Reinunited At Long Last
by ladychatterlyslover
Summary: This fanfic continues exactly where the movie left off. What happens on the steps of Suga Shrine when Taki and Mitsuha meet? The encounter is nothing short of magical, intimate, and passionate. I do not own Kimi no Na wa.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic continues exactly where the movie left off. What happens on the steps of Suga Shrine when Taki and Mitsuha meet? The encounter is nothing short of magical, intimate, and passionate. I do not own Kimi no Na wa.**

The day was like any other. The mindless motions of daily living is what kept Taki going but his struggle was inner and he couldn't understand why. Often he would wake from a deep sleep, having sensed a dream from a distant past but not being able to remember- only _feel_ which him lonely and empty. Whether in his dreams or reality, he ways always searching for something... or someone.

After meeting with Ms. Okudera for coffee, Taki was taking the train to another interview. He was emotionally and mentally preparing for his next interview.

' _I really hope I get this one goes well and I can finally get a job. Maybe I do need a new suit.'_

Taki knew that the suit was not really his problem but the idea of having a tangible solution appealed to him. He looked out the window and gasped. It was _her_! But only for a second. The girl in the other train saw him too, then disappearing instantly as a train passed between them. Taki pushes his way through the crowd on the train heading toward the exit doors, knocking several people causing them to drop their hand held items.

"Sumimesen!" Taki yells while bolting off the train as soon as the doors open.

Running and searching, Taki only has one thing one mind and he is determined.

' _Find the her!'_

His heart is pounding and air escaping his lungs when he sees her standing on top of the stairs.

' _She's been waiting for me. No… is this possible?_ _It might be a coincidence.'_

Trains rattle in the distance and Taki feels a powerful surge of emotions course through his belly to heart to his brain, back down to his heart. So many emotions: fear, excitement, confusion,a. The universe has finally allowed this moment. Slowly they pass each other and panic erupts.

' _What if this is who I've been searching for? Will I never see her again?_ '

Taki's ears are ringing and time stops for a millisecond - without thinking he yells, "Hey!"

The girl stops and looks back unsure of how to react. Taki feels awkward but continues,

"Haven't we met?"

She lets out a sigh of relief and smiles, looking up at him.

"I thought so too!"

Taki smiles back and neither of them realize that they are crying. Thick tears fall down their faces.

"... your name is?" both of them say in unison. The puffy-eyed beautiful girl answers first.

"Mitsuha. Miyamizu Mitsuha," she uses her sleeve to wipe away the tears and walks up the steps slowly, unconsciously moving towards Taki. Fate pulling them closer and closer.

"Miyamizu Mitsuha..." Taki gasps.

"Mitsuha! " Taki whispers her name as though it's the most precious thing.

In that moment he sees a comet flashing before his eyes. The sky turns from black, to blue, to purple. The comet burning red, scarring the sky. Memories flood his mind and he sees Mitsuha standing on the edge of Itomori gazing at him as the sun sets over the valley. Taki takes Mitsuha hand and writes "I love you" into her palm.

Taki blinks and he is back on the steps of Suga Shrine. The overwhelming sensation of relief floods him. Incredible relief that he finally remembers what he was searching for, like a weight has been lifted from his soul. It was her all along. He looks up at Mitsuha, she is standing less than a foot away now and he can hear her steadily breathing and her heart beating fast- both of their hearts are pounding at the same beat. Mitsuha reaches out and touches Taki's cheek to wipe away his tears causing him to flinch at the delicate touch. It was pleasant but took him by surprise, plummeting him back into this reality.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Mitsuha blushes and goes to pull her hand away but Taki grabs her hand and holds it in his own. Mitsuha doesn't seem to mind and continues,

"I couldn't help myself. I feel as though I've known you all my life... Is that weird?" Mitsuha cheeks burn, she's so embarrassed for having the audacity to reach out and touch a strange man but she can't help but feel drawn to this person.

"No. I feel the same way."

An old woman walks by and chuckles at the shameful scene displayed.

"Oh to you be that young and in love again…" The old lady slowly passes but Taki and Mitsuha are the only two people in the world. The woman shuffles along unnoticed.

Taki is still holding Mitsuha's hand, looking directly into her eyes. He cups his other hand around her face, pulling her even closer. Mitsuha turns to clay and allows Taki to mold her to his body and then they kiss. The most perfect kiss: soft, unwavering, passionate, and true. Fireworks exploding in their bellies and their heads feeling light with delirium. Lambency engulfing them.

Mitsuha begins sobbing.

"Taki. Taki. Taki. Taki. I remember!"

The sobbing intensifies so that she buries her face into Taki's chest and he happily embraces her.

"I'm so happy to have finally found you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Taki and Mitsuha end up alone but who will make the first move?. Warning: this a juicy LEMON.**

Taki's phone begins violently vibrating as the alarm goes off. Taki was known to space out so he was in the habit of diligently setting his alarm for most tasks. It was his saving grace to making it through college.

"EHH! I have my interview in exactly 20 minutes! I'm so sorry, Mitsuha..."

Taki rests his head on her shoulder. She smells faintly of lavender and he wants to soak all of her in. He doesn't want to part with her again. "As much as I want stay... I can't miss this interview. Here- give me your phone." Quickly they exchange digits, realizing their lives will never be the same again.

"Hey what are you doing tonight? I'm free after this interview. If you can, meet me at this address at six thirty." Taki text messages Mitsuha his home address.  
"I understand, Taki. I've waited five years.. what's a few more hours? I'll free up my schedule and see you later."

Taki smiling and glowing replies, "Great, there's so much I want to talk about…" He turns and sprints back to the train station while Mitsuha waves in awe.

Later that night, Taki picks up food on the way home and takes a quick bath to get ready for his visitor. He's still living in the same apartment from when he was in college. It's run down and small but it's all he can afford. While preparing tea and dinner, he reminisces over his interview: _Mitsuha gave me the confidence I needed and I nailed that interview! Mr. Nakamura seemed very pleased with me and said he would contact me soon. It would be great if I got this job as a real architect and started dating Mitsuha._ Taki blushed at the idea. _What am I thinking? So much has happened in 5 years… maybe she already has a boyfriend. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way about me._ While suffering over the age-old dilemma "boy likes girl but does girl like boy?", Taki hears a light rapping on the door.

Dinner was nothing short of sublime, consisting of racing thoughts and lively dialogue. Both of them surprisingly felt at ease even though they were completely alone in Taki's apartment. Normally each of them would be nervous but this felt _different_. Having _that_ crazy experience tied them in powerful bond; understanding aspects of each other that nobody else on earth would. They were comfortable exposing themselves because they had already done so in the past. Mitsuha brought sweets and they drank, ate, talking nonstop. They chatted about literally everything; school, family, work, hopes, fears, and of course THE incident which brought on additional existential questions like 'what is our purpose here' and "are we in control of our own lives?" They soaked in every word each other was saying. From afar, it looked like they had never been apart, they were best friends hanging out like no time had passed whatsoever.

Mitsuha looked at the time, "Ehhh… it's so late! I should really go, I don't want to miss the train. I can't believe it's this late already."

Taki reached across the table and touched her hand. "I can't believe I actually found you."

"I feel the same way. It's surreal. When I came to look for you the first time and found you on the train, you grabbed my ribbon and I knew I would see you again. I just didn't know when… I was starting to worry that I would be an old woman when the time came." Mitsuha blushed thinking about her true intentions: she didn't want to meet him as an old lady because it would be too late. Taki is the one. Why else would their lives intertwine overnight? The universe wanted, no _needed_ them to meet.

"… You should stay the night here." Taki looked away, not able to make eye contact. He was trying to act casual but really his heart was pounding. Mitsuha pulled her hand back in shock, she was not expecting Taki to be so bold.

"N-n-nooo I-I-I-I d-d-d-on't mean like that!" Taki's head turned into a tomato and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "It's just that it's too late... You can have the bed and I will sleep on the floor. I will walk you to the train station tomorrow morning."

Mitsuha agreed without hesitation. Of course she would never admit it, but she was _excited_ to spend the night.

Mitsuha took a bath while Taki tried to occupy himself. He prepped the beds, cleaned the kitchen, and started reading a book. But whenever he heard Mitsuha splash and move around in the bath, he would blush and have to re-read the sentence over again.

 _Focus, focus, focus…._ Images of a naked Mitsuha flashed in his brain and Taki relentlessly tried to be gentlemen and ignore these flashes. He smacked himself with the book and fell off his chair.

"Taki?" Mitsuha called from the bathroom ".. are you okay?"

 _Idiot! Be calm…_ "Sorry! I just dropped my book. I'm fine…" Taki crawled around on the floor looking for his book that fell under the table, instead he found a pair of bare smooth pale legs. Taki looked up and Mitsuha was standing there in a towel. Her hair loose and wet hanging off her shoulders, skin flushed from the hot water.

"Do you have a pair of pajamas that I can borrow?"

"Um-mm-mm…" Taki pointed to his drawer, trembling in full on panic attack mode. Mitsuha pranced over to the drawer bending over to open it, revealing her upper thighs— the crease of where the legs meet buttocks clearly visible.

"Oh this will do!" She grabs a white large t-shirt and heads back into the bathroom, smilling with glee. _This is going to be easy. I've been saving myself for this moment. Don't lose face!_ She smacked her face for motivation and puts on a bit of lip gloss and checks herself out in the mirror. Taki's shirt hangs off her effortlessly, exposing her thin shoulder and collarbone, and well as exposing her toned legs. Initially, Mitsuha participated in recreational soccer as a way to let off steam and make new friends but it turned out it was good for her body too; she was perfectly slim and toned.

Taki was still on the floor pretending to read, twitching his leg nervously with a few drips of sweat on his brow.

"I'm ready for bed now." Mitsuha makes a beeline for the bed, quickly gets under the sheets and takes a deep breath. Holding her breath waiting to see how Taki will react, secretly wishing for naughty things to happen.

Taki turns the lights off and crawls into the bed on the floor.

"Goodnight…"

They both lay in silence for awhile. Eventually Mitsuha hears Taki breathing become slow and deep and she feels disappointed. _Oh I guess he's asleep… but this is my opportunity!_

Mitsuha gets up and crawls into bed with Taki. He's sleeping on his side facing away from her and she forms a big spoon around him, engulfing him in her arms, pressing her face against his back.

"Mitsuha?" Taki mumbles half asleep.

"Don't move. I want to stay like this." Mitsuha presses herself harder against Taki that he feels her large firm breasts against his back. His belly… and other parts begin to stir.

Taki breaks free and rolls over and looks at Mitsuha, completely flushed, eyes glossed, tearing up. _She's so beautiful_. Taki reaches out and pulls her towards him, kissing her forehead. Both of them treasuring this day, never wanting it to end.

"Taki, I love you. I want to be with you."

"I love you, too."

Taki runs his hands along her back, following her spine and when he gets lower, he realizes she's not wearing panties. He immediately gets hard at the thought and pushes her away.

Mitsuha grabs onto him, "No… I want to… feel it. I said I want to be with you."

It takes Taki a few minutes to realize what's happening. After the statement sinks into his thick skull, he shudders with excitement. He picks up Mitsuha and moves her onto the bed and removes her shirt. Just as expected, she was completely naked underneath and he stops to stare. He stares into her big eyes, then collarbone, then down to her pink pearl. Everything about her is radiant.

"Umm.. Taki… can you stop staring at me at me… And you get naked too." She blushes and looks away, embarrassed but also determined to get what she wants.

Mitsuha gets up and removes Taki's shirt and pants, gasping at the size of his sex. Amazed at his manhood she reaches out and touches it. Taki sucks in his breath in at the touch.

"Ah.. sorry… I've never seen one in real life before."

"Don't apologize, it feels good."

Mitsuha continued to play with his manhood, carefully watching his reactions. She was extremely curious and unexpectedly aroused by having this kind of power over Taki. Whenever he began breathing quicker, she would keep licking, keep stroking, keep sucking.

"Ah, Mitsuha. You need to stop. I can't hold it for much longer." Taki pulls her away and lays Mitsuha on her back, spreading her legs open. Again, he just stops to stare— still in disbelief and amazed that he found this person. It's like a dream. Taki lightly rubs her slit with his fingers and Mitsuha shudders. Next he inserts his fingers inside which causes Mitsuha to arch her back, creating a pool of moisture. Whimpering, her body begging for more. Taki rubs his dripping shaft between her folds making Mitsuha breath heavily, rocking her hips back and forth trying to get closer.

Taki takes this as his cue and gently enters her womb. Mitsuha gasps and digs in her fingers, leaving red dots on his flesh.

"Am I hurting you?" Taki tries to pull away but Mitsuha holds him and then pushes him deeper.

"No. It feels good. Give me more." She's no longer embarrassed, the incredible pleasure causing her to be possessed.

Taki finds the rhythm and continues to make love to Mitsuha— harder, faster, deeper. The sound of Mitsuha groaning makes Taki even harder, slightly stretching Mitsuha more which pushes her over the edge. She screams out in pleasure, waves of bliss cascading all over her body. Taki gasps and explodes at the same time. He falls into her arms and they lay in silence holding each other, trying to catch their breaths.

The next morning. Mitsuha wakes to a beam of light coming through the window dancing on her face. Dazed and confused she squints and looks over and notices she's sleeping in the same bed as Taki.

 _Ehhh! I thought last night was a dream! A wonderful dream._ She blushes thinking about the way he looked at her before making love and the immense satisfaction. _I am so happy_. Mitsuha thinks to herself as she snuggles up to Taki, leaning over she pokes his face. _He looks so serene and handsome. His hair is so soft too_. Taki grabs her, pulling her on top of his erect member.

"If you keep doing that, I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

"Ehhhh! Again?" Mitsuha squealed in delight.

"Yup. Again and again and again.. forever." Taki says as he leans in so their foreheads touch.

"Hmmm," Mitsuha hummed in agreement while kissing Taki.

"Let's get married."

"Don't you think we should date first?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. But know that I fully intend to marry you."

"Let's take it one day at a time."

Taki pulls Mitsuha back under the covers, both giggling and glowing from pure happiness. Five years apart feels like nothing now that they have their whole lives ahead.


End file.
